monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter World: Iceborne
Monster Hunter World: Iceborne is the massive expansion DLC for Monster Hunter: World. Gameplay Overview Monster Hunter World: Iceborne is the highly anticipated massive expansion to Monster Hunter: World, the bestselling Capcom title of all time with more than 12 million units shipped worldwide adding to the series total of more than 53 million units to date. This gargantuan follow-up rivals the gameplay volume from the original release and features a new icy setting, storyline, monsters, gameplay options, and more. The game’s all-new story picks up after Monster Hunter: World and whisks hunters away to the newly discovered chilly locale that, once fully explored, becomes the largest region in World so far. The new locale is home to several new and returning monsters ready to challenge hunters throughout their expeditions, and raises the stakes with the added higher difficulty Master Rank. Iceborne continues the skill-based progression and robust crafting system found in World, and expands that with several new gameplay features that broaden the player’s combat repertoire. All this leads to the ultimate hunter test against the mysterious new flagship monster, Velkhana. Features *Massive Volume of Content – Iceborne builds on every aspect of World with a wealth of new challenges and surprises. *New Story Introduces Hoarfrost Reach Locale – Picking up the plot from World, hunters will travel to a snowcovered terrain which progressively expands with the story, eventually becoming the largest region in World so far. *New and Returning Monsters – The new locale is home to brand new frigid climate foes as well as returning fan favorites joining the Monster Hunter: World lineup. Leading the pack is the new flagship monster Velkhana, an elder dragon with powerful ice attacks that is a pervasive threat in the new story. *Master Rank difficulty option – A brand-new quest tier above High Rank that makes new and existing monsters more ferocious than ever. *Added Gameplay Mechanics Deepen Combat – Options for the Slinger tool have been added including a Clutch Claw grapple move and Flinch Shot that stuns monsters. With the new ability to use the Slinger while the main weapon is drawn, new strategies and opportunities are available for combat. *Expanded Weapon Options – Each of the 14 weapon types will get new combos and new elements, offering new depth to master. *New Gear and Items to Craft – Added monsters means hunters will have new materials from which to craft equipment as they take on new quests and challenges throughout Hoarfrost Reach. Locations MHWI-Seliana Artwork 001.jpg|'Seliana'|link=Seliana MHWI-Hoarfrost Reach Artwork 002.jpg|'Hoarfrost Reach'|link=Hoarfrost Reach MHW-Unknown Monster Icon.png|'Seliana Supply Cache'|link=Origin Isle MHW-Unknown Monster Icon.png|'Origin Isle'|link=Origin Isle Guiding-lands-mhwi.jpg|'Guiding Lands'|link=Guiding Lands Secluded-valley-mhwi.jpg|'Secluded Valley'|link=Secluded Valley Monsters Gallery MHWI-Velkhana Artwork 001.jpg MHWI-Banbaro Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Banbaro Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Banbaro Screenshot 003.jpg MHWI-Banbaro Screenshot 004.jpg MHWI-Nargacuga Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Nargacuga Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Rathalos and Nargacuga Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Great Jagras Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Jagras and Great Jagras Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Jagras and Pukei-Pukei Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Shrieking Legiana Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Shrieking Legiana Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Tigrex Screenshot 001.jpg MHWI-Tigrex Screenshot 002.jpg MHWI-Tigrex Screenshot 003.jpg Videos Monster Hunter World Iceborne reveal Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gameplay Reveal Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Story Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Glavenus Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gamescom 2019 Trailer HD 1080P Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Old Everwyrm Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Zinogre Trailer MHW Iceborne - Rajang Trailer (Release Date) Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Welcome To Hoarfrost Reach Monster Hunter World Iceborne - A tour with the Handler Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Heavy Weapons Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Light Weapons Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Technical Weapons 『モンスターハンターワールド アイスボーン』WEBCM ティザー篇 『モンスターハンターワールド アイスボーン』テレビCM ティザー篇（15秒） 【MHWI】新要素「クラッチクロー」アクション紹介動画 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「大剣」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「太刀」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「双剣」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「片手剣」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「狩猟笛」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ハンマー」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ランス」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ガンランス」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「スラッシュアックス」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「チャージアックス」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「弓」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「操虫棍」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ヘビィボウガン」 【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ライトボウガン」